Paradise? NOT!
by fruitcakebam
Summary: crossover with Flight 29 down and Life with derek. CHAPTER4 up now! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Paradise

ABOUT THIS STORY: okay this is a character cross-over of life with derek and flight 29 down! what would happen if the island happened to be a vacation island and the hotel was on the other side of the island so they didnt know.  
-ian jory abbey and captain pineapple are already dead-then derek and his family went on vacation and got lost,became freinds and whatever. anyways i think derek and eric would be cool friends cuz they both act the same and there names are kinda the same.  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

------chapter1------we are going where? LWDPOV-  
"Vacation? Cool! Where we going?" asked Lizzie MacDonald-Venturi.  
"Yeah! I hope its a place with hot babes." Edwin chimes in.  
"Gross!" Says Marti-the youngest kid there.  
"Well, Nora and I discussed it and we are going on a vacation to a tropical island paradise!  
Its close by Hawaii. And were taking all of you!" George says.  
Excitedly Nora says" So well be there for about one week, maybe two. Pack about two weeks worth of clothes. We're leaving tomorrow. We need to wake early though so we can catch our plane. Go to sleep early.  
Ill be packing." Nora walks out the room and George follows her to finish packing.  
"Smerek! Were going on vacation!"Marti screams to her brother Derek.  
"I know kiddo. Isn't it great? Now go pack your things Smarti. Dad will come help in a little while."She goes to ask George for help.Thats when Lizzie and Edwin start running off a list of what they are gonna do when the get there and they go into the kitchen to chat.

"So...were going on a tropical paradise close by Hawaii. Its got gorgeous girls and they have great tans.  
This is great!" Derek says happily to Casey.  
"Yeah I know. I can do my report on Hawaii"  
"Thats what your most excited about? Doing a lousy report? Hello-Earth to Casey. Were going on vacation to paradise!  
-----------------------------------F29DPOV-  
Back on the island...everybody could beg to differ. It was no paradise to them. No fricken way!  
"Theres never anything to do.AT ALL" Taylor says to Nathan. They were all at camp by the fire that night.  
It was a little cold and windy."Yeah I know Taylor. Not like everybody doesn't feel that way." He laughs slightly and looks at everybody in there own conversation. Lex talking to Jackson about his radio, Melissa and Daley talking to Eric about lugging water which he hates."Yep nothing but paradise"he said sarcasticly getting up. "Im gonna go to sleep im kinda tired. Night Taylor." "Yeah me too.Night everybody!"Everybody turns around"Night Nathan. Night Taylor!" they all say then quickly continue talking about whatever they were talking about already. The next day would be some day they would never forget. 


	2. Hello Derek meet Eric

I OWN NOTHING! CHAPTER2-TAKES PLACE AT DEREK'S HOUSE...AT THE AIRPORT AND ON THE ISLAND.

--------------------------------BEGINNING---LWDPOV-------------------------------------

RRRRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!! The alarm rang like crazy and fell off the nightstand in Casey's room.  
She stumbled up to pick it up and stop the noise it had made."Ugghhh!" she sighed and stared at the clock to check the time. 5:30am. 'Time to wake Derek,Lizzie,Edwin, and Marti. She walked across the hallway and into Derek's room. "Derek,get up!" She walked out and knocked loudly on Lizzies door. Then Edwin's."Get up,  
you don't wanna miss the flight!" Then she walks into her room, shutting the door behind her to get dressed.

Derek sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes. Its way too early for him but he didn't care. He was gonna go to paradise! He gets out of bed, stares out in the hall to see who else was up. Nora, George running around the entire house getting things prepared. "Daddy, Im hungry!" Marti says sleepily. George picks her up and takes her down stairs into the kitchen. Lizzie and Edwin running not far behind him screaming how happy they were.

Casey got dressed and so did Derek. They both come into the hall." Morning Derek...read for today?"She said sounding so excited.  
"Of course I am. Iv'e been waiting all my life for this trip." Derek says starting to head downstairs.Caey follows.  
"Morning Casey..Derek. George made eggs and bacon. Sit down and eat. We gotta leave soon." Nora said serving Marti some juice."Who else wants orange juice"  
"Ill pass. I think Ill just have milk.Thanks anyways." Casey has a seat next to her brother.  
"Ill take some." Derek says as George gives him some breakfast."Thanks dad."

Thirty minutes later everybody finished and put the luggages in the car to head off into the airport.  
"Hurry Lizzie"  
"Im coming"  
"Derek,come NOW"  
"On my way"  
"I said NOW"  
"OKAy"  
In ten minutes everybody was on their way.Nora can't help but worry." Casey did you pack enough clothes"  
"Yes mom"  
"Lizzie, what about you? Did you pack at least eight sets of socks"  
'Yes mom dont worry.PLease"  
"Derek, did you bring a jacket"  
"Yes yes Nora calm down"  
"What about you Marti? Did you pack your teddy"  
"Of course. I don't go anywhere with out her. And Daphne"  
"EdwiN! I hope you brought a hat to keep the sun out of your eyes"  
"I sure did"  
"George, hurry we won't make it"  
"Calm down Nora...the plane leaves in an hour"  
"Okay"  
-------------------mean while back on the island F29D POV------------------------------

UUGGHHhhhh..sighs Daley as she woke up kinda early. She saw that almost everybody was still sleeping.  
Lex laying there next to Nathan. Nathan's hair practically suffocating him. She laughs quietly so she won't wake them. Then across from the Taylor and Melissa layed motionless. Daley walked out of the tent to see Jackson and Eric talking when they are talking to eachother by the fire. "Hey guys..its kinda early.What you doind up?" Jackson gets up so Daley can sit." Oh were just talking." He said. He looked a little tired.But not as tired as Eric looked. He wasn't used to waking up before 7am. Jackson was used to it." Hey Eric you look really tired, you okay?" Daley asks as she grabs a bottle of water.  
"Yeah IM fine. Just really tired. I couldn't sleep. Nathan snores too loud..and his hair was in my face." He smiles and Daley laughs." I couldn't breath"  
It seemed like another normal day in 'paradise'. But what they didnt know is that theyd have company.

--------------LWDPOV-----------------------------------------------

The MacDonald-Venturi family walked down the isles of The Ontario Airport. They went straight to gate 17.  
The showed the tickettaker the tickets and soon they boarded. Marti sat between Nora and George singing about how her and Daphne would build sand castles. In front of them sat Edwin and Lizzie. Edwin got the window seat because it made Lizzie kinda sick. And behind them all were Dereak and casey. 12 hours on a plane sitting next to eachother...will that be so hard for them to not fight on the plane? Probably.  
"Okay now Derek, I don't want you and Casey arguing the whole time. Try to take a nap or something"  
"Okay dad." I don't think he really meant it.

LATER THAT DAY It was about 6pm. They all got off the plane and saw this amazing view of a waterfall. And hot babes for Edwin and Derek. " Wow This is amazing. Isn't it George?" "Yeah it sure is Nora honey"  
"Okay kids, get confortable..were gonna be here for two weeks.  
"yeah!" they all scream and run to do something.  
"Hold on kids" Nora grabs Casey from running to the waterfall.  
"Wait a minute Derek." George adds as he grabs his son by the arm and pulls him back.  
"You guys can't just go around getting lost. First we check in, grab a snack then you all can go have fun,together"  
"Awwww..."They all sighed.  
Derek whines" But its no fun with Casey bugging me all the time. And I don't care if Ed comes. But Marti's too little"  
"I know Derek but you can't go off by yourself. At least have Casey go with you. We'll take Marti "MArti gives him a blank look"and Daphne!"Then she smiles." So we'll also take Ed and Lizzie back to the hotel to watch movies for now"  
"But Casey"  
"But nothing.Now go enjoy yourself"  
"Fine..." He walks off into the beachy paradie with a whining Casey following. "So where are we going?" She asked him.  
"PLaces." He smiled.  
"Derek, I Think that we both should take turns picking the spot.Let me go first. Ill only take half an hour. I need to study the way the waterfall works"  
"PLease case. Im not going to study the way that running water works. If you wanna just go to the hotel. We got some there.  
AS for me Im going to chill with the babes. See you later," He walks off.  
"NO! Derek. Fine Ill study later. Ill have some fun. So wanna go to the beach"  
"Sure"  
"OKay this way"  
"But its that way-"he points by the beach.  
"Yeah but I read about a great beach that has chrystal clear water and beautiful shells"  
"Boring, Im just gonna go to that beach right over there"  
"And hot babes"  
"Lead the way!" He says gesturing kinda like saying ladies first.

------------------------------back at the plane F29D POV--------------------------------

Everybody was by camp laughing and having a good time. They had all done their jobs, including Eric.  
They had a water fight earlier and they had settled down to tell stories about how stupid they were when they were little. " And that's how I broke my arm." Nathan tells them all as they laugh." Was it that funny"  
"Yes!" Eric says trying not to choke as he took a sip of water." That was hilarious."" I didn't think so""We all sure did!"

Then after a while Taylor remembers that she had left her jacket in the jungle while she went to help Daley and the others collect fruit. " Omg I think I left my jacket in the jungle. Im getting cold.Somebody please go get it for me"  
"Are you sure you left it there?" ASks Daley.

"yeah im sure.Please go get it"  
"Not me, Im rationing still" And she walks off by the plane to count off inventory of water that Eric lugged.  
"Not me! Im taking care of the fire." Says Melissa and she throws a piece of wood into the fire, and makes it have a big flame scare them, all so they had to step back.  
" And im choping wood for the shelter. And Nathan is helping.Sorry Taylor." Says Jackson as he gets up followed by Nathan.  
They head off into the jungle.  
Then Taylor looks at the only person left. " Sorry but I gotta- uhmm...go lug some water." Eric tries to get up and leave but is stopped by Taylor." Aww come on Eric. You hate that job. Just go get it quick befor I freeze to death"  
"You won't die"  
"Your not sure"  
"Well..."Eric pretends to think about it but quickly says "NO"  
"But ill freeze"  
"Well thats a chance im willing to take"  
"ERic"  
"OKay fine fine. Ill go get it. Ill be back." He stomps off into the jungle passing by Jackson and Nathan.

He walks by the place they were picking fruit. He realized he was probably lost.

--------------now this is when they all meet so im not gonna keep switching POV--------------

Derek and Casey walked by. They've been walking for about an hour just like Eric. They too were lost.  
They were far out and they didn't know what to do."Casey this is your fault. I can't believe I followed you out here"  
"Dont blame me"  
"Your to blame"  
"You know what.." Then she suddenly stops to think." Were not gonna make it better if we argue. Lets just try to get out of here"  
"Fine."

ERic passes by the same tree he passed by around 5 minutes ago. He sits down on a tree trunk to rest."Stupid taylor.  
This is her fault. If she hadn't forgot her jacket I wouldn't be lost right now!" He sighed and picked up a rock.

Then he got up to start walking again. Then he heard something behind him. Was that a voice? Another voice? A human voice?  
YES! It was! But it wasn't his or the others so it had meant somebody had to be there. He walks backwards looking around and he steps on a branch and cracks it.  
Derek and Casey are startled and quickly jump! What was that? They hadn't stepped on a stick.They too walked backwards and they crashed their backs into eachother. Casey lets out a slight scream. And both boys jump to face eachother.

Eric was completely amazed and didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen any other faces other than everybody else back at camp. Maybe those ' strangers' could get them home. Derek was very surprised as well. What was another kid their age doing out in the jungle? Was he lost too? And Casey couldn't help but notice that the kid was kinda cute. She smiles" Hi. Im Casey. This is Derek, my step brother. Who are you?" She asked. Eric was thinking that it was a conincidence that the kid's name was Derek, while his was Eric. " Uhhmm...Eric. Im from La. ON a school trip when the plane crashed us here. "  
"So you've been stuck here this whole time?"asks Casey "Yeah"  
"That sucks. How long have been here?" Asks Derek.  
" Over two weeks"  
"Wow how do you survive?" Casey wonders. Maybe her report will be better if she wrote about this.  
"Its a long story...what are you guys doing out here?" Eric wonders.  
"oh..well...we were on the way to a beach when my 'sister' got us lost!" Derek yells and stares at Casey who just rolls her eyes.  
"Yeah but what are you eveing doing on this island?" Eric says trying to get to the point.  
"Oh, were here on vacation. Just got here a couple of hours ago"  
"Vacation? Here"  
"Yeah theres a resort on the other side of this place"  
"Your kidding right? Theres a resort"  
"Yeah were staying there for two weeks"  
Eric says nothing but just thinks about what happened." I can't belive it"  
" Hey Eric where do you'live' here?" Derek asks wondering.  
"Oh, back at camp. I'd show you if I could find it"  
"Your lost too"  
"Yep"  
"Oh, we'd take you to the resort but we can't find it either. Maybe we can help you look for the camp and we can stay the night and tomorrow we head off in search of the hotel?" Casey says. Maybe she can get the whole story from everybody else for the report.

"Sounds good Casey..and Derek." They all start walking around. Eric tells them the story about the trip and about the kids and camp. He says that Taylor is such a pretty princess who is lazy and dumb. Derek smiles at that thought. "Daley is kinda the leader. Shes class president back in school"  
"So, what grade are you in?" Casey smacks Derek because school is probably the least thing on Eric's mind but he answers anyways. " 10th. You"  
"Same here"  
"So tell me about everybody else. WHo's Jackson"  
" Okay, Jackson is the new kid. He transfered here and didn't talk to anybody. Now he's kinda opened up. And Nathan thinks he knows everything just because he was a boy scout. His hair is so bushy I sware Lex was suffocating in it. By the way. Lex is Daley's little step brother"  
"Anybody else"  
"Melissa. Shes cool and kinda the peace maker. She never likes anybody fighting"  
"Wow, your all so different"  
'YEah figures"

They all continue walking. Back at camp everybody is wondering why Eric hadn't yet returned. It was getting dark. Hopefully he wasn't hurt. Luckily, he wasn't. He made new friends that could possibly save their lives. By then Casey was getting tired of the boys talk not stop about girls and whatever. They were really good friends now. Derek and Eric were like long lost twins. They were both jerks but kinda cute. They both were popular in school, got girls, bad grades and into trouble.

Then Eric saw an opening in the trees and saw what looked like to be a wing of a plane. " This way" he pointed to the opening. They walk through. Just then daley walks by and her mouth drops in amzement. " Daley, this is Casey..and Derek" Taylor passes by and thinks 'no way!' "Oh no! Another Eric"  
Then Casey corrects her." Derek. Not Eric. But believe me, there like long lost twins"  
Then Eric continues. " i got lost and so did they. Theyre here on vacation and theres a resort on the other side of this islnd!"

Daley couldn't believe her eyes. Was this a dream?  
----------------------------------------------End of chapter 2-  
tell me what you think! please r&r! 


	3. Best day ever!

---------------------------CHapter3-------------------------------------------

For that first moment Daley and Taylor couldn't belive it. It WAS real! NOT a dream!  
Taylor almost fainted. She ran to find the others as Daley stood looking at Eric, who was smiling along with his new friends. He didn't look worried anymore. He was actually smiling!  
"Daley, they can help us get off!" Eric says trying to get her attention. She only looked at him, then gave a small smile. Just then Taylor and the others ran back. Taylor pointed at Derek and Casey. " See!"

----------back at the hotel on the island-  
"George, have Casey and Derek come back yet? Its getting late. I hope they are okay." Nora says sounded worried. George tries to reassure her.  
"Im sure they are fine. They probably are having so much fun and lost track of time"  
"Oh, I hope your right"  
"They probably are out making friends"  
And George was very right!

--------------------F29D-------------------------------------------F29D--------------------

Everybody looked so shocked. " Who are they?" Asks Nathan. " Can you help us"  
"Yeah we can take you to civilization! The hotel is on the other side of this is"  
"HOTEL?" Nathan , Jackson , Lex, and Melissa yelled. " What hotel"  
" The hotel we are staying at." adds Derek. " Im Derek, this is my step-sister Casey"  
Then they look at Eric who just nodds. Then Eric, Derek, and Casey explain everything.  
They agreed the next day they'd hike back to the hotel! They finally were rescued!  
Everybody packed and smiled and cried and hugged eachother!  
They were all so happy...Derek and Eric talking about girls. Casey talking to Taylor about boys being complicated. Daley hugging Lex. Jackson hugging Melissa. It was great!

-----------------------------------hotel-  
NEXT MORNING- kids start to leave and head towards hotel.

" Georgey! Georgey! Casey and Derek aren't back yet. Somethings wrong. I can tell. Where could they be all night?" Nora screams at George.  
" Honey, calm down. Maybe give it an hour or we'll report it to the authorities"  
"Okay "  
"Its gonna be okay!" George hugs her to make her feel better. And he also reassures the other kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------F29D-  
"You will absolutely love this hotel! Its made like an old ancient Roman Church thing." Casey chimes in.  
" Yeah, its got a water fountain with statues. And the statues-" He starts cracking up" Are naked"  
Derek and Eric continue laughing. Daley rolls her eyes. Then Taylor starts to laugh a little.

When they finally find it, they all stop and stare in amazement at this beautiful thing. It was civilized. It was safety.  
It was rescue!  
"Oh my dog!" Taylor jumps up and down. " I knew there would be a hotel. Maybe there is a starbucks"  
"Wow! I can't belive it. We can finally go home." says Nathan.  
They exchange hugs.  
Casey tells them all about the family. " And sorry to say that no more flights for the two weeks we are here.  
But you can stay with us and maybe we can help you get a room or two! And we can get you home!"

They all walk into this fabulous hotel. They run up to a drinking fountain and start to drink lots of water that was already made! And they ran into bathroom . Then they all stepped into a crowded elevator. It took them up to the 16th floor. They were lead down the hall to a room called room# 1646. " This is the place!" Derek knocks on the door.

The parents think it could be the kids so they quickly run and open the door to see the kids. They grab them and hug them. Then they notice the other kids. Casey and Derek explained everything. Then George and Nora agree to get them a room and a flight ticket. They all thank them very much. This had to be the best day of their lives! 


	4. Im never having kids

TAKES PLACE 6DAYS LATER AND THEY ARE ALL SETTLED IN THE HOTEL ROOM AND RELAXING WITH THIS NICE FAMILY AND FRIENDS!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was great. Taylor had left with Casey to do tan. Nora and George took Marti to build sand castles and have icecream.  
Nathan and Jackson went to look at the souvenir shop and grab a snack. Daley and Melissa stayed at the hotel watching chik-flicks and watched over Lex who played with Edwin and Lizzie. Derek and Eric went to eat something and watch the pretty girls in their swin suits. But this wasn't a very good day for either of them. You'll see why.

The elevator was busted! Everybody took the stairs and they put a small sign that said use stairs. But somebody accidentlyknocked it down and they didn't know. They climbed into the elevator along with a pregnant lady.Just then, the elevatorstopped without notice. "Why did it stop?" Derek asks Eric. " I don't know." He answers. They look a little worried but think it will okay. They were stuck! The elevator brought them down 4 floors. They were trapped between the 13th and 12th floors. After they all realized what happened they starting screaming and banging on the doors. " Were stuck!" " Help!" They pushed the emergency button but it was busted too. They yelled some more.  
Nobody noticed. Daley went down to the gift shop but the elevator never came. And the boys were late. They should have been back long ago. She knew something was wrong, but what? Those boys always got into trouble. And usually got out of it alone. So she took the stairs. Where are the boys? She asks herself over and over. She walks back to the room and asks Melissa " Mel, when did Eric and Derek says they'd be back"  
"About two hours ago, why"  
"I think somethings wrong. They are really late"  
"Yeah your right! Do you think they are okay"  
"I hope so" She sits down and they worry.

--------------------------------------------back in the elevator------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it Eric! Were...stuck in here. And nobody knows!" Derek screams.  
"Yeah I know. Its kinda weird"  
" Ever been stuck in an elevator before"  
"When I was 5. But it was only for a couple of minutes. Still creepy though"  
"Yeah I bet it was. Weve been here for like.." Looks at watch" 2 hours"  
" Only? I could have sworn it was like 5 hours already"  
" Me too"  
Then the boys screaming got cut when the lady started to moan and yell. "Oh no! My water broke"  
The boys quickly look at eachother and gave a weird face saying eewww and awww man!  
"AWWWW!!" they scream and turn to face the lady. " PLease help me...im having my baby! I need help"  
" What do we do Derek? "  
"How bout I use my cell phone to call for help!" He says. Eric gives him a blank look and yells at him!"What? You had a phone the whole time? We could have called a long time ago"  
"Sorry! I was under pressure and didn't remember! Let me use it now"  
He calls a number...nope Casey didn't answer. " Call Daley"  
"Okay!" Eric takes the phone and starts to dial her number. She quickly answers. " Hello"  
"Daley"  
"Eric? Where are you ? Are you guys okay"  
" No! We need help. Weve been trapped in an elevator for almost three hours! And I would have called earlier but Derek forgot he even had this phone. But now they lady were stuck with is...having a baby! We don't know what to do"  
" Oh my gosh! Shes in labor"  
Both boys heard her scream it. " Yes!!!" They both yell back.  
" Okay Ill get help." She talks to Melissa telling her to call for help. Daley stays on the phone.  
" Whats happening?" Both boys cover their ears because the lady screamed loudly. " She won't stop screaming"  
"What do we do"  
" Make sure shes comfortable"  
"In an elevator? Not so comfy"  
"Okay, then just ask her how she feels"  
Eric bends down to the lady. " How are you holding up"  
She grabs him by the shirt and pulls him closer. " How do I look?" She screams loudly to him.  
" Daley, shes in pain. And so are my ears"  
The lady lets go of him and he goes to other side of the elevator.  
"Okay"  
Eric looks away from the ugly scene. He felt sick. Derek felt like fainting. Derek turned to see the lady and screamed.  
" Wow! "  
"Help me!" The lady pleaded. " The baby's coming. NOW"  
" Awww man..." Derek runs over to her as Eric talks to Daley.  
" She says the baby is coming now"  
"Okay, calm down. It will be okay. Just tell her to breath slowly and relax"  
Eric yells to the lady. "Hey! Miss, shutup and breath!" Then he tells Derek." Tell her to relax"  
" Okay Daley I did what you said"  
"Okay good. Since the baby's coming its gonna get kinda...ugly. Try not to pass out"  
"Ill do my best"  
" Help is on the way"  
"I hope they hurry. I don't think I can take it any longer!!" He looks back at the lady. " Oh my god"  
"What"  
"I looked"  
Daley rolls her eyes." Its nature. calm down. Hows Derek doing"  
Eric asks Derek if hes okay. Derek says he feels like throwing up.  
"Not too good"  
" Just breath"  
Eric and Derek start breathing slowly.  
Daley yells" Idiots! I meant the lady!"

Later they screaming goes on, help is coming, and Daley guides them.  
"Now Eric, just tell the lady that help is on its way"  
"Okay. Hey lady! Its gonna be okay, help is on its-" He looks to see a horrible sight."Way he says resting his head on the side of the elevator door as if passing out.  
'Eric? Eric, you there"  
He answers softly, "Uh huh"  
"Okay."

Daley hung up to go help. Then over the intercom the three people trapped hear"Please don't worry. We are taking care of the situation. Its gonna be okay. We'll have you out in 5 minutes. The paramedics are here"  
They all get very happy. 5 minutes later the elevator goes down to the lobby. The door is pried open. The boys are lead out into the ambulance to talk to the nurse to make sure they are okay. Some men come and bring the lady. After the boys were okay they met everybody. Eric and Derek then go see the lady who had her baby in the back of the ambulance.

The others walk back and Daley asks" So is it a girl or boy"  
Derek answers quickly" Oh its definetly a boy"  
"What about the name? Did she decide yet"  
" I dont know. She probaly wanted her husband to help name it but hes on a business trip"  
"Oh"  
Then everybody gets called to see the baby again. The lady gladly says."I want to thank all of you for the help.  
Especially the boys whose names I can't remember because they sound the same. Coulnd't have survived with out you.  
And I named the baby Jacob"  
She shows them the baby. Later they all go back to the hotel room-taking the stairs-and rest. It was a big day.  
And a day Derek and Eric would never forget. Eric says to Derek" Im never having kids"  
--------------------------------------------the end of this chapter---------------------------------------------- 


End file.
